


On The Bedroom Floor

by TheRev28



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, First Time, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: What happens when you accidentally send your best friend and crush a sexy selfie accompanied by a dirty message? Yō would really like to know the answer, and fast.
Relationships: Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	On The Bedroom Floor

Yō sat on her bed, staring at the impulse buy she had gotten that weekend. It was a set of… rather lewd underwear, and she had to fight down a blush at the memory of buying it. When she saw it in the store, it just looked so… sexy and cute, and it made her want to buy it.

However, every time she’d attempted to put it on, the embarrassment had been too strong. That evening, though, the temptation felt stronger.

_ “Yō-chan, doesn’t Riko-chan look so cute today?” “Isn’t Riko-chan just so pretty?” “I can’t get over how beautiful Riko-chan is.” _

Yō shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Without another thought, she stood up, stripped out of her pj’s, and put the underwear on. Once “dressed,” she dared to look in the mirror.

Both the bra and panties were a pale blue color, and Yō honestly loved it so much. The color had been one of the first things that drew her attention. The next had been the gorgeous lace layered on the cups. Only now, however, did she realize that the lace was a little… sheer… around the, um, nipples, and she could clearly see them through fabric. The cute little bow between the cups thankfully drew her attention away from the more embarrassing aspect. The panties were a little less revealing, but the lace still gave them a very mature appearance. That was offset a little by the matching bow on the front, right at the waistline.

It felt… weird… to see herself like this. She knew she could pull off the sporty look from her years diving, and the idol outfits had proven to her she could rock the cute look, too. But sexy was different. She’d never felt… sexy before.

She tried a few poses in the mirror, and while the first few made her want to laugh, Yō eventually started getting better at it. There were even a few that? Made her feel good? About herself?

Riding the sudden wave of confidence, Yō grabbed her phone and took a few selfies in her favorite poses. For a wonder, she actually didn’t hate looking at them. In fact, she kind of liked it? They gave her even more of a confidence boost.

Giggling to herself a little, she opened up LINE and pulled up her conversation with Chika. She attached her favorite selfie and typed out,  _ “Hey Chika-chan, what do you think? Pretty sexy, right? I bet they’d look better on your bedroom floor.” _

Yō stared at the draft message and properly laughed. As if she could ever get the courage to send Chika a naughty selfie with such a dirty message. Still, her heart beat faster at the simple fact that she’d typed it out. With a final chuckle, she hit a button to delete the message, locked her phone, and got ready for bed.

Her dreams were different than normal that night, but they were very nice.

When she woke up the next morning, Yō made an impulsive decision. She put on the lacy underwear again instead of her more “normal” bra and panties. They didn’t have Aqours practice that afternoon, so she didn’t have to worry about getting the nice set all sweaty. Smiling at her reflection in the mirror, she put on the rest of her uniform and went to school.

Surprisingly, Chika didn’t meet her on the bus. Then again, she often slept in when Aqours didn’t have practice, so Yō didn’t really pay it much mind. She chatted with Riko a bit, idly wondering if  _ she _ had sexy underwear. A quick shake of the head stopped that line of thought, and Yō hoped she wasn’t blushing.

Chika arrived in class just before the bell rang. Yō had almost texted her asking where she was, but she’d apparently texted Riko saying she slept through her alarm. Classic Chika. Though normally she’d text Yō that. Not like it mattered or anything. As long as Chika got to class on time. 

Chika’s face was flushed when she sat down next to Yō, probably from having to rush. Yō was about to greet her best friend, but the teacher walked in and silenced any attempt at conversation. 

Morning classes passed normally enough. Occasionally, Yō caught Chika glancing over at her, but that wasn’t super uncommon. Chika wasn’t the best at taking notes, so sometimes she’d look over at Yō’s. Every time Yō caught her friend, she’d smile at her. Chika always hastily looked back at her own notes, probably embarrassed that she needed to look at Yō’s notes so often.

Lunch was the first time something felt off. Yō, Chika, and Riko ate together in the classroom like they normally did, but Chika was much quieter than usual. Normally, she’d drive whatever conversation they had—usually talking about a song idea, or something funny Shiitake did that morning, or, well, whatever crossed her mind. That day, though, she really only responded when spoken to. Yō’s Chika-sense began to tingle. 

Throughout the afternoon classes, Yō continued to catch Chika stealing glances. And every time she got caught, she’d look away with a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Yō decided to talk to her after school let out.

As it turned out, Chika came to her. The final bell rang, and as people began to leave, Chika turned and met Yō’s eyes for the first time all day.

“Y-Yō-chan, do you wanna, um, come over to my place this afternoon?” Chika asked.

Yō’s face lit up in a smile. “Of course, Chika-chan! To tell you the truth, I was a little worried I’d done something to make you mad.”

“W-what made you think that?”

“Well, you barely talked to me at lunch, and you’d always look away when I caught you looking at my notes,” Yō said, scratching her cheek. 

“No, no, it’s nothing like that! It was just, uh…,” Chika trailed off. Then she laughed kinda nervously. “A-anyway, I just wanted to hang out with you since we didn’t have practice today, and it’s been a while since it was just the two of us.”

Yō’s heart soared. It  _ had _ been a while since it was just the two of them, but Yō never wanted to bring it up. It felt selfish. But if Chika brought it up, she was more than happy to go along with it. 

“Then of course! I’ve still got that stash of supplies at your place, right?”

Chika nodded. “Y-yeah.”

“Then I don’t even have to stop at home to grab anything!” Yō said. Then she gave Chika her signature salute and a wink. “We’re full speed ahead for Chika-chan’s house!”

The walk back to Chika’s felt good. Whatever weird feelings Chika seemed to have earlier melted away as the two just enjoyed being together. To make it really feel like old times, they spent a good portion of the walk on the beach, listening to the ocean. They talked about anything that came to mind: school, their friends, upcoming Aqours events, anything. While Yō loved what they were doing with Aqours, a small part of her missed the times when it was just the two of them.

Shiitake sat out front of the inn like usual, and the two girls gave the floofy dog a headpat on the way in.

“I’m home!” Chika called out after opening the door. The two were met with silence, and Chika turned back to look at Yō. “I guess Mito-nee and Shima-nee are out right now.”

“It’s not like this is my first time over when they’re not around,” Yō said, laughing.

Chika just chuckled a little in reply, and Yō thought she noticed a faint blush on Chika’s face.

The two headed to Chika's room, and once inside, Yō turned to close the door. With that done, she turned— 

A bang sounded right in her ear as Chika slammed her palm against the wall next to Yō's head. Yō jumped and tried to move away only to realize that Chika was… very close. Like, way too close. Like, if she just leaned in a little bit, she could kiss— 

Yō shut down that line of thought very quickly. That was easier to do than expected because another thought came to the forefront. Or rather, a realization.

Chika was unbuttoning Yō’s shirt. She had already removed the ribbon and gotten the top set of buttons undone. All with one hand, which was… kinda hot. But still! 

“Ch-Chika-chan, what are you doing?!” Yō blurted out.

“W-what do you mean, I thought you wanted this!” Chika said, her hand stopping. However, she left it resting on Yō’s chest, and Yō was  _ very _ aware of it.

“Of course I wanted this,  _ but how did you know that?! _ ” Yō’s eyes widened at having admitted that, but before she could even attempt to take it back, Chika replied.

“You told me last night!” 

“Whaaaaat?!”

Chika took her hand off Yō’s chest and pulled out her phone. After a brief moment, she turned the screen so Yō could see it. 

It was their LINE chat, and—

That was Yō’s selfie. That was the sexy pic she took last night. There was Yō, posing in sexy underwear on Chika’s screen. And below it was the message she’d typed out that made her laugh.  _ “Hey Chika-chan, what do you think? Pretty sexy, right? I bet they’d look better on your bedroom floor.” _

Chika lowered her phone, but Yō barely took notice. She slowly slid down the wall to sit on the floor staring at nothing. So many thoughts swirled around her head. Foremost among them being,  _ “I sent a naughty selfie to my best friend who I’ve loved for years now.” _

Meanwhile, Chika lowered her phone, watching Yō’s expression very closely. At the moment, it… wasn’t promising. She’d thought the selfie was about as direct a confession as one could get. She’d spent all day trying to psych herself up to match that level of confidence. Yō acting completely normal throughout the day had only made Chika more nervous. And Yō’s current blank expression was completely ruining any confidence Chika might have found. Maybe she’d messed up? Maybe she’d misread something? She sat down on her knees in front of her best friend.

“You mean you didn’t want this?” Chika asked, her voice sounding small even to her own ears.

Yō broke out of the stupor she was in, hearing the hurt in her best friend’s voice. 

“No! I mean, yes. I mean, I didn’t mean to send that message. But that doesn’t mean I didn’t want this!” Yō could feel her rationality slipping away. She stopped and took a deep breath. She’d already messed up as much as possible by sending that picture, so what else was there to lose? 

“Chika-chan, I like you.”

“Well yeah, I like you too, Yō-chan!” Chika said, looking back up and smiling. 

Yō blinked. “No, I mean I really like you!” she said. “I l-love you!”

“I love you too!”

Yō pinched the bridge of her nose. Chika obviously still didn’t understand. As embarrassing as it was to admit, she had to be very explicit with her feelings.

“I mean I’m  _ in _ love with you. And I wanna… be your girlfriend and do things with you. Couple things, like hugging and kissing and… stuff.”

Chika rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I do, too! That’s what I’ve been saying! If you won’t believe me, maybe I should just….”

She cupped Yō’s face in her hands and leaned forward. Before Yō could react, Chika pressed their lips together. Chika was kissing her. She was kissing Chika. Yō’s eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself to the new sensation. Chika’s lips were so soft, and Yō wanted more. She leaned into the kiss, and one hand reached out to steady herself. Rather than the hard floor she expected, her hand found itself on Chika’s thigh, and she had to resist the initial urge to pull it back. Instead, she lightly rubbed the smooth skin, relishing how it felt beneath her fingers.

Chika moaned softly, directly into Yō’s mouth, and Yō’s heart skipped a beat at the sensation. She gave Chika’s thigh a little squeeze, hoping to replicate the reaction, and was rewarded with a louder moan. In a sudden burst of confidence, Yō slipped her tongue out of her mouth and traced Chika’s lower lip. Her free hand reached up and grabbed a fist full of Chika’s hair.

It was Yō’s turn to moan when she felt Chika’s hand move down to squeeze her breast. She sealed the deal by sliding her tongue into Yō’s mouth. Yō thought she might get addicted to this. 

After a few minutes, the two finally broke apart, each one gasping for breath. They stared at each other, disbelief writ large in both their expressions. Not breaking eye contact, Yō began undoing the buttons Chika hadn’t gotten to earlier. Chika watched with rapt attention as Yō’s top came off, revealing the same sexy bra that had caused her to lose so much sleep the previous night. She could clearly see Yō’s nipples through the lace, and it was plain to see they were fully erect. 

Yō then stood up and slid off her skirt, revealing the matching panties. Two facts really drew Chika’s attention: The first being that Yō’s crotch was right in front of her and at eye level. The second was a distinct dark spot on the panties. Acting on impulse, Chika leaned in and kissed the dark spot.

The reaction was spectacular and instantaneous. Yō practically jumped out of her skin while simultaneously moaning much louder than before.

“Chika-chan!” Yō yelled, probably loud enough that Riko could hear it next door. 

“Sorry, sorry!” Chika said, putting her hands up. “You just looked so good that I wanted to kiss you some more, and that was the closest place.”

Yō blushed so hard that even the top of her breasts had a light dusting of red. 

“W-well, if you wanted to kiss there some more, I could make it easier for you,” Yō said, slipping her thumbs underneath the waistband of her panties. 

Chika’s eyes widened. “A-are you sure, Yō-chan?”

Yō just nodded, not trusting herself to actually say anything. She slowly slid her underwear off, exposing herself completely. Chika stared for a moment, surprised at how wet Yō was. Not really knowing what else to do, Chika kissed there again, this time without the fabric in the way. A light shudder ran up Yō’s spine, and she once again moaned, though softer than before. 

Emboldened, this time Chika used her tongue, licking the entire length of Yō’s core. The taste was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before, and the only way she could think of it was that it tasted like Yō.

The feeling of Chika’s tongue on her pussy nearly brought Yō to her knees. She had masturbated before, but this was a completely different feeling. And she didn’t want it to stop. Yō moved one hand down and grabbed a fist full of Chika’s hair, not allowing her to move from her current position. The other hand came up to her face, and she bit a knuckle in an attempt to keep quiet. 

Chika seemed to get the hint, because she repeated the motion a few more times. It felt just as good as the first time. Then Chika did something unexpected: She ran the tip of her tongue all the way up between Yō’s lips, ending with a little flick against Yō’s clit. 

Yō’s hips bucked, and she had to back up and lean against the wall—otherwise she surely would have collapsed. Chika followed after hungrily, never letting her mouth off Yō’s pussy.

For the next few minutes, the only sounds in the room were quiet, wet noises and muffled moans and gasps. In truth, Chika’s knees were starting to hurt, and her jaw was getting tired, but she was determined to keep going until Yō told her to stop. In fact, as Yō’s moans became less muffled, Chika found a new reserve of energy and picked up the pace.

“Ch-Chika-chan, I’m gonna…,” Yō panted. “Please don’t stop, I want you to make me cum.”

The words lit a fire in Chika. With new confidence, she refocused her attention completely to Yō’s clit. Yō gasped, and her grip in Chika’s hair tightened. With a final, long moan, she came, spilling her juices all over Chika’s face. Chika kept licking until Yō finally pushed her away and slid to the floor, utterly spent. 

Chika sat next to her new girlfriend, content to let Yō rest. But as she sat there, an idea popped into her head. She pulled Yō over to sit between her legs, letting Yō rest against her chest. Yō barely noticed the change in position, but Chika instantly loved it. She wrapped her arms around Yō’s toned stomach and rested her chin on Yō’s shoulder. 

After a minute or two, Yō came to her senses. “Chika-chan, that was incredible.”

Chika smiled and let out a dorky little laugh. “I could do it again if you wanted.” She let one hand slide down Yō’s stomach, stopping just shy of the intended target. 

“Nuh uh, Chika-chan, it’s my turn to make you feel good,” Yō said.

Yō turned around and got on her knees, hands on either side of Chika, essentially trapping the other girl in place. Then she leaned in and kissed her new girlfriend. It was odd tasting herself on Chika’s lips, but it was… also kinda hot. She didn’t stay long on Chika’s lips, though; she moved down and began kissing Chika’s neck. Every now and then, she’d let her teeth gently nip at the soft skin, and she loved the small gasps that always elicited.

Meanwhile, Yō moved a hand up under Chika’s skirt. Very quickly, she found her target, sliding her fingers over Chika’s panties. The very noticeable wet spot brought Yō an endless sense of satisfaction. As did the gasp Chika let out. Yō proceeded to rub Chika’s pussy through her panties, never going too fast or too hard, and in a few minutes, Chika was a squirming, whimpering mess. Yō finally brought her head up to whisper in Chika’s ear.

“Does that feel good, Chika-chan?” Her only response was another whimper. Yō smiled to herself. “Do you want it to feel better?”

“Please,” Chika whined. 

That was all Yō needed to hear. She slipped her hand inside Chika’s panties and finally touched her pussy directly. At the same time, she kissed Chika hard, swallowing any moans she made. Yō loved feeling how wet Chika was, and she spent the next few minutes letting her fingers explore, testing to see what Chika enjoyed. 

Chika responded very positively to any and all attention on her clit, so Yō tried all sorts of ways to stimulate it—slow circles around, feather light strokes, quick side to side motions, anything. All the while, the two only stopped kissing to breathe. 

As Chika’s moans and whimpers grew more frantic, Yō again pulled back to whisper in her ear.

“Chika-chan, I want to be inside you.”

“I want to feel you inside me, Yō-chan,” Chika panted. 

Permission granted, Yō slipped a finger inside Chika’s pussy. Chika fell forward, burying her face in the crook of Yō’s neck and letting out a barely restrained scream of pleasure. Yō angled her hand so that the base of her palm grinded against Chika’s clit. She let her girlfriend ride her hand at whatever pace she wanted, all the while breathing heavier and heavier. 

It didn’t take long for Chika to clench around Yō’s finger, and her whole body spasmed. Yō let Chika ride out the orgasm, and once she finally stilled, Yō removed her finger. Then she peppered Chika’s face with kisses.

“That was everything I wanted it to be and more,” Chika muttered, a content smile firmly in place. 

Yō’s eyes widened. “W-wait, you’ve thought about this before?” she asked. A blush spread across her cheeks. “Was… was it me you imagined doing this with?”

Chika laughed and lightly chopped the top of Yō’s head. “Of course it was, dummy. I wouldn’t have done all this if I didn’t want it to be you. It’s, um… it’s always been you.” The admission caused Yō’s blush to deepen.

“It’s… always been you for me, too,” Yō said. Chika tried to contain a burst of laughter, but failed spectacularly. As she laughed, Yō’s bashful expression turned into a pout. “Come on, Chika-chan, why are you laughing? I thought we were having a moment!”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Chika said, “but it was just really funny to see you get all embarrassed while you’re sitting there half naked after we just had sex.”

Yō tried to pout some more, but even she couldn’t deny it was pretty funny. Eventually she succumbed to the giggles, too, and the two of them sat on the floor, laughing like a pair of idiots. 

Once they regained their composure, they decided to clean up a little. Both of them were somewhat… sticky in various places, so they decided to take a shower and bath together. Each girl individually considered initiating more sexy times, but decided against it. 

Instead, once clean, the two decided to just cuddle and watch something together. Chika sat in between Yō’s legs in a much more innocent version of their situation from earlier, and Yō had her arms wrapped around Chika’s stomach. Just because she could, Yō kissed Chika’s cheek.

“I love you, Chika-chan,” she said. “Sending that picture was the best mistake I’ve ever made.”

Chika laughed. “It may have been a mistake, but it was true. Those panties did look better on my bedroom floor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on a prompt, "Character X sends a photo of her in bold underwear to Character Y inviting her to do some lewd things with her." Clearly I changed it a bit to fit my needs, but still. 
> 
> I imagine Yō has more... experience (aka, she's masturbated more often), but Chika is a bit bolder in trying things in the heat of the moment. Also, jury's out on whether or not Riko overheard them. I'll leave that up to you.


End file.
